One Big Arguement
by edger230
Summary: This is what I believe was going on with Naveen while Tiana was battling the Shadowman. One-shot.


**-Naveen's POV-**

"Stay out of sight!" Shadowman commanded while holding Laurence up by the back of his shirt. He then let go and began to chase after Ray. Ray squeezed under the door just in time with the Talisman. Shadowman opened the door and gave a shrill whistle. I didn't know who or what he was whistling for, but I DID know it couldn't be good.

As the doors of the church slammed shut, I was terrified for Ray's sake. However, I still continued to struggle against Laurence's grip, but it was almost impossible to break away from his large hands, even with the fact that I was a slippery frog. I suddenly heard the jazz music outside stop and I heard a loud roar and everyone screaming. I didn't need to be a mastermind to know that that roar was from Louis. I felt a little more confident.

"You won't get away with any of this Laurence!" I said out of frustration as I fought every which way.

Laurence chuckled although I could make out a slight bit of nervousness in his laugh. "Who's going to stop us? That puny bug?" he asked with anger in his voice.

I felt a pinch of anger myself. "His name is Ray!" I retorted. As I struggled, I was beginning to lose energy and breath, but I still fought as hard as I could. This went on for about five more minutes and I only fought harder knowing I was running out of time to turn Tiana and I back to normal.

"Why do you care so much about this anyway? I thought you WANTED to marry Charlotte!" Laurence said and this time I could sense some slight confusion in his voice.

I finally stopped struggling for a moment to catch my breath. I looked Laurence straight in the eye with a glare that meant I was dead serious. "First of all, Shadowman is evil! I can only imagine what else he has in mind other than this. Second of all, _I _need to marry Charlotte so I can keep a promise to who I truly love!" I stated confidently.

Laurence suddenly gave me a confused look and loosened his grip slightly, but still not enough for me to escape. An evil smile appeared on his face and his grip tightened up again. "Is she rich?" he asked. That was my breaking point. I knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Even if she was, you touch her and I swear I will end you!" I stated angrily and began to fight Laurence's vice grip even harder. Laurence laughed.

"YOU? What could you POSSIBLY do to me now? You're just a slimy FROG!" Laurence said.

_It's mucus! _I thought but Laurence continued to talk.

"Besides, I'm not interested in some worthless, poor girl!"

He was lucky Shadowman didn't turn me into a dragon. If he did, after Laurence said that, I would have burnt him to a crisp if I hadn't already. "Tiana isn't worthless! You take that back before I make you eat those words!" I shouted obviously enraged.

Laurence laughed again and I was about to sink my teeth into his hand as hard as I could until I heard someone pounding on the giant church door. My mind quickly filled with images of the Shadowman coming back with the Talisman. Then a worse thought came to my head. What if he came back with the Talisman and Ray's corpse? Or… _Tiana's? _However, when I heard the person's voice, I soon became relieved.

"Prince! Prince Naveen!" Charlotte shouted while pounding on the door. I quickly stole a look at Laurence and noticed he looked nervous. "Your shy and retiring bride-to-be is getting antsy!" With that last sentence, Charlotte kicked the door open without waiting for a reply.

Laurence chuckled nervously and turned around to face her. She was wearing a pink dress shaped like a wedding cake looking rather mad. "Hello, Darling." Laurence said with a nervous smile on his face. I smiled. _Busted!_

Charlotte took one look at Laurence and screamed at the top of her lungs. He knew he had been beaten and screamed as well while running out of the building. I on the other hand, had slipped out of his hand when he began screaming and running. Charlotte had a shocked and disgusted look on her face. I began climbing a nearby table to view Charlotte better.

"Miss La Bouff!" I shouted to get her attention. "Please down here!" It was time to fix the mess I had created.

**If you want to know what happens next, read TheBookishAngel's story Warts and All. **


End file.
